


What a Party

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: College era, M/M, M/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, they are so drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Jeniouis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What a Party

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jeniouis.

The college had party. Not just your little party you throw with bud light with neons. Oh no, it was tequila/vodka all night. Rock bands passing, yelling and rocking the crowd. Everyone was there, even the nerd loser that never gets out. Of course everyone was completely drunk from almost the beginning of the night. The girls were making out, the boys were drunkenly dancing. It was wild and out of control, the police couldn’t do anything. It was going to be a mess in the morning.

Victor wakes up in his bed, it’s 3 am in the morning. The party is still raging outside. Victor has black out after his second vodka bottle. He didn’t wake up naturally: it’s the shout of Ben and Reed, in Red’s bedroom, that woke him up. He’s still drunk and adapt his view so he stop seeing double. The two of them are clearly drunk too, but they’re shouting really loud. The Latverian doesn’t grasp all of what they’re saying, but it’s talking about a blond girl. Why were they yelling at each other, wasn’t they supposed to party and hook up with girls?   
Then he remembered that Richards room with him before shouting them to go out. However he really wants them to shut because they give him a headache. The foreign student lifts himself and stand up, mumbling and go where the two guys are yelling.  
They don’t hear him when he tried to tell them to stop yelling. Victor go back, take a bottle of something in the fridge come back and breaks it on the head of Grimm.

\- Dude, what the fuck. Say the football player.

\- Shut the fuck up. Responded Victor, trying to formulate sentences.

\- Get out! We’re trying to deal with something. Said Reed.

\- Out of the chamber! Answered Victor.

\- You get out. Said Ben.

Von Doom wasn’t in the mood to deal with shit, his head was really hurting and he took some Advil. Ben and Reed begin to yell at each other, again. Victor went out the room, really drunk because he didn’t defy the other two. 

He went to take some shots, then black out again, then wakes up in the grass. He searched in his pocket, all that was important. No headache this time, he doesn’t know why. He wasn’t about to puke, but he knew he had almost reach his imit. Victor went back to his room, kook at the time, 4 am. Grimm and Richards should have stopped their fight.  
Of course not, they were still yelling at each other. They were louder because the party was near the end. Who was that chick for god sake? They were on it and Reed was crying now.   
Victor went on his bed and lie on it, couldn’t sleep because the two of them. Now they were talking about how Ben can’t be punctual and he finds lame excuses to it. Victor noticed all the beers on the floor, they still drinks through their fight. The foreign student steal one, because it’s seem it’s going to be long between those two and wait a bit.

After a good 30 minutes on how Reed can’t seem to give Ben more attention, Victor gets pissed and decides to take the things to another level.   
Von Doom go in the room, take Richards head and French kiss him, then do the same to Grimm, then make them kiss together and go back to his bed. It’s a good two minutes of silence.

\- Oh my god, Victor, that was so gay! Said Ben.

\- At least you shut up. Said Victor, half-asleep.

The Latverian fell asleep, to get waked again 5 minutes later. He stomps heavily when he goes in the bedroom of Reed. They were yelling about cheez whiz!

\- CLOSE YOUR GODDAMN MOUTHS! THE BOTH OF YOU!

\- Do it again. Said Reed.

\- Do what!? Asked Victor.

\- Kiss. Said Ben.

\- Oh my god, you’re the one gay right now Grimm. You two are so drunk, just sleep! Said Victor.

Ben and Reed grab him before he goes out the room and drag him toward the bed. Von Doom is still drunk and has difficulties coordinating his movements right now. He just knows that Richards is kissing him now, while the two are lying on Richards’s bed. Victor feel dizzy, he see Ben kissing his friend and try to get out the bed. Don’t works. Ben pushes him back on the bed.   
The Latverian watch them make out, seriously asking himself how he ended up there, if he wanted to continue. Ben pulls Victor and kisses him, than kiss Reed again. Victor considers being part of it, only if he’s not the bitch. Richards shall be the bitch.   
Victor sandwich Reed between him and Ben and nibble Reed’s neck, he get a soft moan from him. Grimm is passionately French kissing his friend, than stop, and does the same to Victor. Reed turns himself to face the Latverian and kiss him.

\- I always thought you were handsome Victor. Said Reed.

\- Keep your thoughts for you Richards. Answered the foreign student.

Victor slips his hand under Reed’s shirt and rubs the nipples. It makes Reed moans and bucks his hips. Ben kisses his friend’s neck and removes Reed shirt. The young man squirm between the two man who kiss his torso and his neck. Victor feels victory over the fact of seeing Richards like that. Ben is just enjoying the moment and groans when Richards lick his nipples.   
The three of them are topless now. Reed can’t choose between the handsome men beside him, he just wants to kiss them both. Ben begins to feel tight in his pants and remove them and do the same to Richards. Von Doom looks at them and kisses Richards while the football player kisses his friends thighs. Ben decided to kiss Victor and straddle him. The foreign student kisses back with ferocity, it leave Reed to look the man kiss and it was really hot.  
The Latverian breaks the kiss and bites Ben neck. Reed joined them and licks his friend’s collarbones. Grimm makes a deep growl of enjoyment and kisses Reed. The football player goes behind his friend and tugged his boxer. Reed was naked and French kiss Victor. The foreign student licks his ear to get a shiver from the other man. Ben was naked too now. He went to the drawer and took lube. Richards was tugging down the pants of the other genius, bend and bites softly Victor’s cock through the boxer fabric. Von Doom shivers at the contact. Richards moans when Ben fingers him to prepare him. Victor removed his boxer and Richards takes him in mouth. Grimm finally penetrates his friend. Ben moans loudly and Richards’s cry is muffled by Von Dom’s shaft. The football player begins to slowly rock his friend and Reed suck and move his head at the rhythm. Victor is silent while the two other grunts and moans. Ben begins to give hard thrust to Reed and Victor move his hips, following Ben rhythm. Grimm brings his face closer to Von Doom and kisses him; French kiss him while they rock their hips in Reed.  
Reed feel overwhelm by pleasure, he never told to anyone, but he’s a bit a slut. He suck hard on Victor’s cock, deep-throat him, trying to get noises from the Latverian. Ben is just fast enough and Reed is almost on the edge. Richards stop sucking Victor, just lick the tip and kiss it.

\- Ben… Ben, I’m going to come. Said Reed in moans.

\- Not now. Answered his friend.

The football player removed his cock from Reed, who made a protesting noise.

\- Don’t worry. I’m getting the rest of the lube so Victor can fuck you with me. Continue Ben.

Reed blush at the tough of having two men inside him. Ben gives the lube to the foreign student and lie on his back, he make Reed lie on him, Reed’s back on his torso, spreads his legs and put his shaft inside his friend who begins to rock his hips. Victor pours the rest of the lube on his cock, and then places the head on Reed’s entrance. The Latverian enters Richards in one thrust. It’s so tight along with Ben that Von Doom let a soft moan. Victor and Ben rock their hips, Reed moans loudly, very loudly and begin to be breathless. The Latverian kisses Reed and bites his neck. Victor angle himself and made Richards shout, right on the sweet spot. Richards tight even more because of that and Ben moans loudly and moves his hips faster. Von Doom stabs Reed’s prostate non-stop and the man begins to moans his name along with Ben’s.  
The three of them sweat and breathe heavily. Reed comes first, in a loud shout while kissing Victor and Ben ejaculate in almost the same time. It gives Victor a bit of pride to have made comes the two men before him.   
The Latverian removes himself from the other student, still hard. Reed has crashed and is ready to sleep. Ben still has a bit of energy and come kiss Victor. Grimm makes him a hand job in the same time, shortly after the foreign student spill in his hand and bites his neck. Ben groans and kiss back Von Doom.

The football player pulls the blanket and lie down beside his friend who is already asleep. Victor stands up, takes his clothes, put his boxer and goes to his own bed, didn’t think of the fact of how it will be awkward in the morning.


End file.
